Love Like Cats & Dogs
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: Once upon a time, there were cats who were hunters and dogs who were warriors. When the Clan Leaders died on mysterious terms, they leave behind a prophecy of a better world. "The day will come when a cat of Pure White fur will be born. That boy shall be the savior of our worlds and he shall combine the two clans. He is our sacrifice."
1. Prologue Savior?

Once upon a time, there were cats who were hunters and dogs who were warriors. When the Clan Leaders died on mysterious terms, they leave behind a prophecy of a better world.  
"The day will come when a cat of Pure White fur will be born. That boy shall be the savior of our worlds and he shall combine the two clans. He is our sacrifice."

The clans almost went extinct, with only five cats and two dogs left, they continue to wait for the chosen Savior to be born.

* * *

_**Hey**__**,**__** i'm writing up the next chapter**__**,**__** but I want to know what you guys would like**__**.**__** I plan on making Kanda and Allen Neko's**__**,**__** of course**__**,**__** but as for the others i'm not sure**__**.**__** I would appreciate if you would tell me what you want in the reviews**__**,**__** and I would also like to know if you want any Lemon's in this**__**,**__** or any other**__**,**__** story that I have**__**,**__** if so tell me how close to make it**__**.**__** I've never written something like that before**__**,**__** so I wish for your patience and your understanding as I try**__**,**__** and maybe fail**__**,**__** at making this one of your favorites**__**!**_

_**;D REVIEW! please, and have a wonderful day!**_


	2. Chapter 1 Mountainside They Stumble Into

_Once upon a time, there were cats who were hunters and dogs who were warriors. When the Clan Leaders died on mysterious terms, they leave behind a prophecy of a better world. "The day will come when a cat of Pure White fur will be born. That boy shall be the savior of our worlds and he shall combine the two clans. He is our sacrifice."_

**_I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners._**

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

* * *

Normal POV

Silver eyes stared at purple, red, green, and blue, surprised at the newcomers in his home.

Unknowing to the strangers that had stumbled into his home in the side of the mountains looking for shelter from the rain, the seemingly empty cave was being lived in.

And the occupant was shocked and scared at the sight of so many new people in his normally desolate house.

He only watched silently as the strangers ran in the moment it started to rain; talked a few about what to do; then the red and blue went out again, he later found out to get firewood; they chatted a bit more around the fire, before they fell silent, to watch the glowing warmth of the burning embers.

Without realizing it, the silver eyes had made themselves known when they walked towards the fire, mesmerized, causing the light to reflect off the unnatural sliver, giving it an unearthly shine in the dark.

* * *

The purple-eyed stranger, which was different than the others, noticed the seemingly floating pair of liquid mercury-cat eyes, gasped at the strange sight.

Hearing the sudden intake of air the other occupants of their make-shift group jumped to their fighting stances staring deep into the back of the cave, only to see nothing.

"Geez, Lenalee," the red said, exasperated at the dramatic reaction for nothing, "you'd think you saw a ghost, with the expression you had I thought it might have been an akuma, or something."

The purple, Lenalee, blushed at the red's comment, but stayed true to what she saw.

"Lavi, I wasn't being _'dramatic'_ as you so put it. I really saw something, or _someone_, standing there. They had _silver_ eyes... You don't think..."

She let the statement hold above their heads, hoping that someone would decide to break it, whether to agree or disagree, was up to them.

The red, Lavi, pondered over the idea that maybe, just maybe, they had found the Savior, finally, after all the years of waiting.

Though the blue had other thoughts on the matter.

"Don't be stupid, Lenalee, the Savior, as you continue to call him, hasn't been born for the centuries that we've been waiting, why would he suddenly appear? And how can he be born if we are the last of the _Dōbutsu ningen_ and we don't have any children, let alone one of pure white?"

* * *

The blues theorizing seemed to put all their doubts at rest, for he was right, a _Dōbutsu ningen _child couldn't be born from two human parents, could it?

Seeing the blue try and make sense of what Lenalee saw was a practical sight to see, but what is a _Dōbutsu ningen _as he so put it?

* * *

"_What is a Dōbutsu ningen, Blue?"_ Maybe he shouldn't have asked, but the temptation of knowing the answer out weighed the risk. At least in his mind that is.

The moment he saw Blue pull out the black sword again, he knew that he wasn't going to be answered any time soon.

Though he was curious as to what they had, never had he seen such things before since he wasn't allowed to converse much with Humans.

Only once had he meet one that was kind to him, and he'd rather not remember how it ended, but instead pretend that he was still with him, watching over him, protecting him...

* * *

"Who's there?!" Lenalee called out standing in a way that made it look like she was ready to run towards the danger head-on.

The silence that followed the question only seemed to cause more tension between the party and the mystery guest, though it was _his_ home first.

"_I'm here, and you're quiet rude for entering without permission first from the owner."_ The voice was melodic and had a musical tune to it, made it almost hypnotizing to listen to... almost.

"Well, mind telling us your name since you seem to speak English?" Lavi, was the first to break the spell the voice seemed to cast, and seeing how the person wasn't hostile at the moment, thought it would be a good idea to get as much information as he could from them.

"_Why should I tell my names to a bunch of rude Humans, who think they can enter without permission, and then ask as much questions as they can to get as much information out the person they just met, without giving so much as their own names? What has the world become, since I have been sleeping here?"_

This drabble surprised the others with the last piece of information at the end.

* * *

"You mean, you've been asleep this _entire_ time? How is that possible, and you called us Humans, does that mean you're not?" Lavi continued with the slue of questioned until he took the silence as his answer.

"Excuse me for being rude, but may we speak with you after the introduction? We are weary of people we can't trust, and normally don't give out unneeded information unless we have too. In case people try and use it against us, okay?"

The voice thought this over for a little before sighing with defeat.

* * *

"_The world really has changed... Well, seeing as there is no harm in trying again once you know the reason for the rudeness and it is a real reason, then I understand. Though, you don't have to give me your name, Purple, nor that of Red's. But, I wish to know how to address Blue, and Green over there."_

They saw movement behind the shadows and thought that maybe he was pointing to help abbreviate who he meant, though it was lost in the darkness, Lavi assumed that he was talking about their hair, and that he is Red; Lenalee is Purple; Kanda's Blue, and Komui is Green.

"Alrighty then, this here Blue is Yuu-chan, though he likes to be called Kanda; and that sister-complex Green over there is Komui. Can we talk now, if you don't mind?"

Kanda growled at the use of his nickname and promised death on the Baka Usagi once they were out of this stupid cave, but quieted up when he heard the voice speak again.

* * *

"_Yes, we may have a normal conversation now, though I will only answer questions I want to, nothing more, and nothing less. If you push more than that then I will say nothing and you may leave, if you understand these terms, then we may begin the questioning."_

Quickly nodding yes Lavi showed his eagerness all to easily, while the others followed with a more hesitant response.

"_Alright, first question..."_ He left it for them to finish up, and finish up they did.

"What's your name?" Lavi asked again.

"_Allen."_ Was the simple response, he really meant it when he said nothing more.

"Ok, what did you mean by us being Human?" Lenalee asked, getting into the jibe of the questionnaire.

"_My mistake, now that I look more closely at your scents, I see that you aren't Human at all...but something different entirely. You're not Humans."_ The voice, Allen, answered swiftly, without missing a beat.

"What are you if you call us Humans?"

Kanda pushed, thinking that there was something the stranger wasn't telling them about his weird statement.

"_As I said before, I was mistaken, you are not Humans. Do not push me, you agreed, and I will keep to my end." _

Allen replied, not liking that he had to repeat himself.

* * *

_This person, Kanda was it? Is dangerous, I should keep an eye on him, he isn't like the others. He takes an interest in something, or wants to find something out; he won't be satisfied until he hears what he needs to, not what he wants._

* * *

Seeing that they might lose their only chance at speaking with the voice, and staying out of the rain, Lavi hushed Kanda, eliciting glare from the older, before returning to the shadowed figure.

"What do you look like?"

This question was strange to say the least, but they didn't know who this person was.

"_Uncanny question, but reasonable. Sadly, I don't know what I look like, as you put it. I have been asleep this whole time, so I could look entirely different than from when I last looked at my reflection... Next question."_

Kanda didn't seem to like this reply, as he, once again, tried to get more details out of it.

"If you don't know, then do you mind if you stepped out into the firelight so that we can't have a good look at you?"

The idea was harmless, and would help later on when they'd have to write a report on what happened during the mission, that is if they _can_ make a report on the incident.

* * *

"_Fine, I will show you if you're _that _curious, though I don't see why since we won't be seeing each other after this meeting."_

"Then it shouldn't matter right? Not like you'll be stuck with us, or anything after we see you."

Kanda said sarcastically, hoping that if he made the other more angry, then maybe he would loosen up his guard and slip some useful information.

Stepping into the light should have been an easy in and out, right?

* * *

Wrong.

* * *

The moment the shadow, Allen, stepped into the firelight so they could look at his more properly, they were blinded by a white light that seemed to emanate from the young boy's body in front of them.

When the light subsided they were left standing in a room, with a pale-skinned boy of his early teens. Surprisingly young for the way he spoke sounded much more mature and older than his time shows.

The boy had on a hat that covered all his hair, and clothing that covered all of his skin, 'cept for his face, but they could easily make out his glowing pools of silver against his pale skin.

* * *

"No way..." Lenalee and Lavi couldn't believe what they were seeing. Could the young boy in front of us really be—?

Kanda brisk fully walked up to the pale boy and promptly tore his hat off, leaving the world to see a full head of wispy white hair...and a matching set of white Neko ears.

"Change of plans, your coming with us, Moyashi."

* * *

Once again the was silent, the heavy atmosphere seemed to be magnified with the sound of pouring rain outside of the hole in the mountains that they _happened_ to stumble into.

* * *

_**Dun, dun, dun!**__** Kanda has had a change of plans, now he will take his Moyashi away! Just Kidding ;P I want to know if you guys want Lemon in this, or any other story that I have up, and if so tell me how close you want it. **_

_**Also, Thank You so much, to whoever voted on my poles! I am so happy seeing that someone was actually listening to me, and I wasn't talking to myself...again... Anyway, right now there is a tie, so until that tie is solved I wont be working on Time Machine Oops. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it. Review and share all your wonderful thoughts and ideas with me!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Please Read

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter. Sorry, but I will not upload any more chapters until I get my answers from my polls. All the new updates for my other stories will be the same note, sorry again about that, but you need to work for your fantasies! Anyway, please vote, please! And have a great day.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Congratulations But, wait!

_**It has been decided that Time Machine Oops will be the first story I complete, next is Surprise, Surprise, Surprise, and, as a close third, was Love Like Cats & Dogs. Thanks to all who voted, and sorry to the 26 votes of whoever wanted the others, you guys will have to wait. I have a poll up that is important if I am ever going to make the next chapter to Time Machine Oops, so, if you want me to complete ANY of my stories I suggest that you vote quickly! Thanks again, and sorry if you thought this was another chapter, next time it will be the real thing! Promise! **_

_**Have a great day, oh!, and wish me luck! I have sent my application to the colleges I want to get into, I will hear from them Friday. ^u^**_


End file.
